


Accidentally In Love... Again

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Erin/Katie are married, Darcey is brought home at last. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love... Again

Erin barely hides her laughter when she sees Katie's face. 

"Darling? Everything okay?"

"Just... look at this."

Katie settles and Erin instantly moves closer, reading the text off her wife's phone with a slight laugh. 

"Hi... So... I sorta kinda fell in love with you. Okay... Bye.... That's... not so bad..."

"It gets worse..."

Katie scrolls and Erin smiles as she reads the next message. 

"I meant... both of you... bye."

Her laugh is genuine and she sighs softly. 

"Poor Darling... you must be so confused..."

"Are we... I mean... could we..."

"Marry her? I don't see why not... we could definitely bring her home..."

Erin's smile fades as she adds. 

"Besides, that ex of hers... she'd be safer."

They agree to go and find the girl, Darcey. Katie had met her only last year, Erin had known her longer and yet... now it seemed they would be bringing her home. Alone. 

Darcey, it seems, is more than willing to let them take her home, although she doesn't remove the sunglasses until they are safely at home, revealing a rather nasty black eye. 

"Oh Darling..."

Erin moves instantly to gather the woman closer, sensing she is close to tears. Katie, mirrors her, moving in behind Darcey, the two holding tightly to her as she cries, wrapping her in their love. 

Darcey still trembles when they take her to bed, seeming to relax only when Erin settles and pulls her in closer, Katie moving again behind her, the two sheltering her safely in their arms. 

It may be unconventional, but it works.


End file.
